The present invention relates generally to the field of robots and more particularly to a robot alignment system and method.
Semiconductor wafers are moved into and out of cassettes by automated handling devices (robots) as part of the semiconductor manufacturing process. The cassettes hold the wafers while other wafers are being processed. The robots require a setup procedure to properly pick up wafers and to properly set wafers into position. The setup procedure typically involves visually determining robot positions and recording these coordinates. A number of problems can occur when robots and platforms are not properly setup. In the most severe case the robots can break wafers. Less severe misalignments can lead to wafer scratching and yield loss. The most common misalignment leads to wafers bumping into the cassette walls and scraping off particles.
Visual or eyeball alignment does not align to a standard. In addition, eyeball alignments cannot address issues related to platform level, robot end effector level, or a dynamic path that the end effector may follow. Finally, eyeball alignments are difficult, time consuming, and inaccurate.
Thus there exists a need for a device that provides a standard robot setup procedure, is fast, easy, accurate and can address issues such as dynamic path concerns.